This invention relates to pumps, and more particularly to constant flow centrifugal pumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,831 discloses a constant flow centrifugal pump having two telescoping mirror image impeller sections urged together by a tension spring which additionally functions as an inducer. While the pump shown in the aforementioned patent can effectively vary its geometry in response to back pressure variations to provide a constant flow rate, there is an obvious problem associated with the design of the spring for applications involving extremely high pressure (e.g., 1000 psi) in which the spring must be extremely powerful.